Dulce Amor
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Kagami y Kuroko llevaban meses juntos en una relación, aun no pasaban de los abrazos, besos de roce de labios e ir tomados de las manos, pero ninguno de los esperaba llegar a más cuando estuvieran solos en el departamento de Kagami, lo que inicio como un juego terminara como su primera noche juntos. Pareja: KagaKuro, Lemon: Capítulo 2. PD: dedicado a kyaaaan
1. Recuerdos

_Bueno traigo este pequeño two short (creo que así se escribe) XD dedicado a una de mis seguidoras en mi fic Destino Injusto, llamada_**_ kyaaaan _**_que bueno que te guste como escribo y feliz cumpleaños espero hayas disfrutado tu día, un poquitín atrasado pero es que hoy tuve que ir a mis dos exámenes de la U haber si logro entras *u* espero que si juju~_

_Sin más les dejo el primer capitulo espero les guste, principalmente a la cumpleañera. _

* * *

Era un día normal en la cuidad de Kyoto mientras en la casa de cierto peli celeste entraba los rayos del sol por medio de la ventana. Kuroko se despertó perezosamente después de todo era sábado pero sus entrenamientos no paraban ni los fines de semana, la entrenadora era muy estricta en cuanto se trataba de basket.

-Ah- suspiro Kuroko levantándose y sentándose en la cama mientras frotaba suavemente sus ojos y bostezaba.

-Guau- dijo Nigou mientras se estiraba y miraba a su dueño levantarse de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Kuroko se dio un baño rápido, se cambió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación mientras Nigou lo esperaba ansioso por salir e ir a la cocina a comer.

-Guau- dijo Nigou muy emocionado bajando las escaleras rápidamente, corriendo llego a la cocina mientras que Kuroko bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente viendo a su cachorro ansioso llegando a la cocina.

-Buenos días Tetsu-chan- dijo la mamá de Kuroko viendo al peli celeste mientras le daba comida a Nigou, quien la comía muy felizmente.

-Buenos días mamá, gracias por alimentar a Nigou- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa dirigida a su madre.

-No hay problema cariño- dijo la mamá de Kuroko devolviendo la sonrisa mientras se lavaba las manos y preparaba la mesa para que el peli celeste comiera-Siéntate cariño mientras coloco el desayuno- dijo con una gran sonrisa preparando el desayuno.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Kuroko obedeciendo a su madre sentándose en la pequeño comedor para cuatro personas.

-Por cierto querido ¿A qué hora te vas a tu entrenamiento?- pregunto colocando el plato de comida de Kuroko en donde este estaba sentado y ella se sentaba al frente de este.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Kuroko viendo a su madre feliz- me iré dentro de 20 minutos- dijo respondiendo la pregunta mientras empezaba a comer, termino de comer en unos minutos y se levantó para lavar sus platos pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Yo los lavare, puedes irte querido- dijo la madre de Kuroko agarrando los platos de este y los metía al lava manos.

-Pero todavía tengo tiempo- dijo Kuroko queriendo lavar el sus platos pero su madre no lo dejaba.

-Yo sé que alguien te espera- dijo la madre de Kuroko con una sonrisa traviesa mientras al peli celeste le salía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko apenado por lo dicho y la actitud de su madre.

Pero era cierto siempre estaba cierta persona esperándolo en el Maji que quedaba cerca para irse junto a él a la escuela y a los entrenamientos de los fines de semana y esa persona era su ahora novio Kagami Taiga, llevaban juntos ya varios meses desde que el peli rojo se le confeso muy tiernamente al peli celeste una tarde después del entrenamiento. Kuroko empezó a recordar ese día en el que una gran sorpresa llena de felicidad se le fue dada.

_~Flash Back~ _

Era un día caluroso y para los jugadores de Seirin les fue un infierno tener entrenamiento ese día, pero aun con calor, frio o lluvia la entrenadora no impedía que pararan su entrenamiento diario, todos estaban exhaustos descansando en los vestidores excepto por dos chicos que faltaban por llegar.

-Oi Kuroko levántate- dijo Kagami viendo a un Kuroko tirado en el suelo del gimnasio sin dar respuesta alguna.

-….- Kuroko no dijo nada estaba sumamente cansado del entrenamiento infernal que tuvieron ese día y no quería levantarse del ahora confortable suelo, o para él lo era.

-Ah- suspiro Kagami cansado viendo a Kuroko que al parecer no levantarse ~ ¿Por qué aun así se tiene que ver tan lindo?~ pensó mientras veía tiernamente al peli celeste prácticamente dormido en el suelo.

El peli rojo ya no se avergonzaba de pensar que el pequeño era lindo sabía que ese sentimiento que tenía en su corazón era más que amistad, empezó a ver a Kuroko como algo más que un amigo desde hace algunas semanas pero no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Pero ese día era diferente, ese día le diría al pequeño peli celeste que sentía por él, Kagami estaba decidido por decírselo y lo tenía todo planeado. No esperaba que fuera correspondido pero quería decirle a la persona que ama sí que ama lo que sentía y estaba realmente decidido a hacerlo en ese día.

-Parece que no quieres levantarte- dijo Kagami haciendo una pausa acercándose al peli celeste que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo sin moverse aún- no me dejas otra opción- dijo levantando a Kuroko en sus brazos en forma nupcial sorprendiendo a este y sacándole un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-K….Kagami-kun bájame- dijo Kuroko sonrojado y algo molesto por como lo trataba el peli rojo, una cosa que lo hacía enfadar era que lo trataran como una chica.

-¿Quién era el que no se levantaba?- pregunto Kagami caminando con el peli celeste en brazos hacia los vestidores mientras este forcejeaba para que lo bajara.

-Kagami-kun bájame si no me enfadare- dijo Kuroko viendo molesto al peli rojo mientras todavía seguía sonrojado.

-Está bien- dijo Kagami bajando a Kuroko aunque el peli rojo no quería hacerlo realmente le gustaba tener en sus brazos al peli celeste, pero en ese día no quería que se enojara además le tenía cierto miedo cuando ese pequeño se enojaba.

-Gracias Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko entrando finalmente a los vestidores los cuales ya estaban vacíos, todos se habían ido a sus casas estaban realmente cansados y querían descansar.

-Oi Kuroko- dijo Kagami llamando la atención de Kuroko quien estaba sacando sus cosas para darse una pequeña ducha antes de irse.

-Si Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko mirando al peli rojo que estaba ya sin camiseta haciendo que desviara la vista para que ocultara su sonrojo.

-Vamos al Maji por tu malteada y mis hamburguesas- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa mientras reía internamente por la reacción de Kuroko al verlo sin camiseta ~Tan tierno~ pensó viendo a Kuroko sonrojado.

-Está bien- dijo Kuroko con una leve sonrisa, realmente solo Kagami le sacaba varias sonrisas a él y siempre que estaba con el peli rojo lo hacía realmente feliz y su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido.

Ambos se ducharon y se cambiaron a los uniformes de Seirin, salieron del instituto ya casi desierto camino al local de Maji donde siempre comían juntos después de cada agotador entrenamiento. Entraron al local de comida rápida e hicieron fila para hacer sus pedidos.

-Kuroko hoy te invito a tu batido de vainilla- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa y desviando la mirada para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas al ver la expresión de alegría en el peli celeste.

-Gracias Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko realmente feliz por la invitación del peli rojo.

-De nada Kuroko- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa viendo a Kuroko muy feliz por tener su batido gratis-Si te gustan mucho los batidos de vainilla ¿verdad?- pregunto Kagami entregándole el batido al peli celeste mientras él llevaba su porción de hamburguesas.

-Si Kagami-kun, realmente me encantan los batidos de vainilla- dijo Kuroko sonriente mientras caminaba junto a Kagami a la mesa que siempre sentaban a comer juntos.

-Ten- dijo Kagami mirando a Kuroko mientras le daba una hamburguesa y sonreía.

-¿Por qué Kagami-kun anda tan generoso?- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la hamburguesa que le ofrecía Kagami y este desviaba la mirada.

-…..- Kagami no dijo nada mientras comía su quinta hamburguesa bajo la atenta mirada del peli celeste.

Los dos terminaron de comer en silencio, salieron del local aún era temprano para la hora en que normalmente salían, los dos salieron del local pero el peli celeste fue detenido por Kagami que lo sujetaba del brazo, confundiendo al peli celeste.

-¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko confuso por el agarre de Kagami.

-Quería llevarte a ver un parque cerca de aquí- dijo Kagami nervioso por no saber cómo convencer al peli celeste para que fuera con él al lugar que había pensado para decirle sus sentimientos.

-Está bien, tenemos tiempo aun- dijo Kuroko viendo su celular y después viendo al peli rojo con una sonrisa, que hizo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-B…bueno vamos- dijo Kagami nervioso mientras agarraba a Kuroko de la mano sonrojándose mientras el peli celeste también lo hacía. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a un parque cerca de ahí, como era verano los arboles daban una vista muy hermosa del parque y el sol que aún no se ocultaba daba un ambiente muy romántico, los dos seguían agarrados de la mano sonrojados uno más que otro. Llegaron a un lugar entre dos árboles de cerezo, realmente el peli rojo había planeado mucho el tiempo, día y hora en que se le declararía a su "mejor amigo", pero él estaba muy nervioso no quería que Kuroko se alejara de él o que no le volviera a hablar.

-¿Por qué venimos a este lugar Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko con curiosidad viendo a Kagami nervioso y sonrojado.

-Kuroko- dijo Kagami viendo al peli celeste a los ojos- sabes en este tiempo que eh estado contigo eh llegado a quererte como amigo, después te llegue a considerar mi mejor amigo-dijo nervioso sin apartar la vista de Kuroko- pero desde hace unas semanas empecé a tener sentimientos más fuertes hacia ti, ya no te considero solo como mi amigo, mejor amigo o mi sombra, lo que trato de decir- dijo sujetando las dos manos de Kuroko con las de él, con la mirada atenta de su sombra mientras este también tenía un pequeño sonrojo- M…me gustas Kuroko, no, mejor dicho estoy enamorado de ti- dijo realmente nervioso viendo la sorpresa y sonrojo en el peli celeste.

-Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli rojo nervioso aun quien iba a soltar las manos del peli celeste pero este lo detuvo sorprendiendo al más alto- ¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

-Si Kuroko- dijo Kagami viendo que el peli celeste estaba actuando algo extraño- pero no espero que correspondas mis sentimientos, solo quería que lo supieras- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste- también espero que no te separes de mi lado- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko llamando la atención de este- yo también- dijo bajito mientras levantaba la mirada- yo también estoy enamorado de ti- dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kagami estaba realmente sorprendido por la confesión por parte de Kuroko, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos estaba realmente feliz no esperaba eso, estaba realmente feliz no podía comparar esa felicidad que sentía su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y estaba muy seguro que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Kuroko- dijo Kagami realmente feliz viendo al más pequeño a los ojos y envolviendo ese frágil y delicado cuerpo en un abrazo tierno- Me haces muy feliz- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tú también me haces feliz Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko correspondiendo el abrazo del más alto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del peli rojo ocultando el sonrojo que tenía.

El peli rojo se separó un poco del abrazo para ver directamente a los ojos a Kuroko quien estaba tan feliz como el, puso una de sus manos en el rostro del peli celeste acariciando una de sus mejillas y mirándolo tiernamente, poso la misma mano en la barbilla de este con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la cintura del peli celeste mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del más pequeño que tenía muchas ansias de probar. Kuroko iba cerrando los ojos lentamente y colocaba sus brazos en el cuello del peli rojo mientras también se acercaba a los labios de Kagami, quedaron a pocos milímetros sintiendo la respiración uno cerca del otro y deshicieron la distancia que los separan en un beso tierno, dulce y torpe y el primero de muchos que se darían en el tiempo que durara su relación que ambos deseaban que nunca terminara. Se besaron por unos minutos y se separaron aun abrazados viéndose a los ojos que demostraban la felicidad que sentía cada uno de ellos, ambos sonrieron, la persona a la que amaban les correspondía y eso era realmente feliz para los dos.

-Te amo- dijo Kagami dándole un besos corto en los labios del peli celeste sacándole un pequeño sonrojo.

-Yo también te amo Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa y sonrojado mientras miraba al peli rojo a los ojos.

Los dos estuvieron minutos viéndose a los ojos, abrazados mientras el sol se ocultaba indicando que ya se hacía de noche, se separaron aunque ambos querían seguir en ese tierno abrazo. El peli rojo tomo la mano del peli celeste y este entrelazaba sus dedos con el más alto, caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Kuroko. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa del peli celeste y Kagami empezó a hablar.

-Kuroko se me olvidaba preguntarte algo- dijo Kagami viendo a Kuroko a los ojos mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Qué cosa Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko viendo a Kagami ansioso por saber que le preguntaría el peli rojo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- dijo Kagami desviando la mirada nervioso por la respuesta de Kuroko aunque sabía cuál era o eso esperaba el.

-Claro que si Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con una de esas sonrisas que solo le sacaba el más alto mientras se acercó y abrazo a Kagami sorprendiendo al peli rojo.

-Me haces muy feliz- dijo Kagami muy emocionado que Kuroko aceptara correspondiendo el abrazo del más pequeño mientras levantaba el rostro de este y le depositaba un beso tierno en los labios pero ambos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la mamá de Kuroko quien miraba feliz la escena.

-Vaya Tetsu-chan, me resiente que no me hayas contado- dijo la madre de Kuroko sorprendiendo a los chicos haciendo que se separaran muy sonrojados.

-M…mamá- dijo Kuroko apenado viendo a su mamá y después a Kagami quien estaba nervioso y sonrojado evitando la mirada tanto de él, como la de su madre.

-No te preocupes Taiga-chan, los apoyare siempre- dijo la madre de Kuroko con una sonrisa sincera dirigida a ambos.

-Gracias señora Kuroko- dijo Kagami devolviéndole la sonrisa a la madre de Kuroko y se acercó al peli celeste para agarrarle la mano.

-Solo prométeme que lo cuidaras bien Taiga-chan- dijo la madre de Kuroko con una sonrisa mientras Kagami asentía con la cabeza de manera de respuesta-Bueno yo tengo que hacer la cena, nos vemos luego Taiga-chan, Tetsu-chan te espero dentro de la casa-dijo despidiéndose de los dos mientras entraba a la casa.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, solo se miraban a los ojos mientras seguían aun tomados de la mano, el peli rojo volvió a besar al peli celeste pero solo fue un pequeño roce de labios y empezó a hablar.

-Kuroko ya es tarde me tengo que ir- dijo Kagami viendo a Kuroko quien demostraba en su mirada que estaba algo triste de que el peli rojo se tenía que ir- pero nos veremos en la preparatoria- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con un tono un poco de tristeza viendo a Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No vemos, Te amo- dijo Kagami agachándose a la altura del pequeño y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Kuroko mientras este soltaba la mano de Kuroko y colocaba sus brazos alrededor del peli rojo y este colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura del más pequeño. Se besaron por unos escasos minutos por lo que era tarde y se separaron del beso y del abrazo.

-Nos vemos Kagami-kun, te amo- dijo Kuroko despidiéndose de Kagami aunque ninguno de los dos no querían separarse, pero sin antes darle un beso en la frente al peli celeste que hizo que este se sonrojara más.

Kuroko entro a su casa cuando vio a Kagami ya un poco lejos, su madre estaba en la cocina junto a su padre pero este aun no sabía de la relación entre Kagami y el, su madre pensó que era mejor tenerlo un tiempo en secreto y después contárselo. Kuroko entro en la cocina y se sentó en el comedor junto con sus padres para comer la cena, terminaron de comer en silencio y el peli celeste fue a su habitación a dormir o intentar dormir porque estaba realmente feliz de ser el ahora novio de Kagami.

-Tetsu-chan ¿estás despierto?- pregunto la mamá de Kuroko tocando levemente la puerta de la habitación del peli celeste.

-No, pasa mamá- dijo Kuroko sentándose en la cama ya que ya estaba acostado pero no conseguía dormirse.

-No puedes dormir cariño- dijo la madre de Kuroko sentándose a la par de este mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-La verdad es que no puedo- dijo Kuroko sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre.

-Tengo una idea del porque y me hace feliz que Taiga-chan sea tu novio- dijo la mamá de Kuroko con una sonrisa traviesa dirigida al peli celeste mientras este se sonrojaba- sabía que tarde o temprano lo serian- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Kuroko sonrojándose tras lo dicho por su madre ~Espera ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía?~ pensó Kuroko viendo a su madre muy sonriente ~A veces me sorprende~ pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su madre.

-Buenas noches cariño, trata de dormir un poco mañana tienes escuela- dijo la mamá de Kuroko parándose y caminando fuera de la habitación mientras sonreía.

-Buenas noches mamá- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama para cerrar la puerta y se volvió a recostar en su cama. Esa noche no sabía si dormiría pero tenía que hacerlo.

Por otro lado un peli rojo que estaba en su departamento su corazón latía muy fuerte y estaba realmente feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y que ahora era novio de Kuroko camino hacia la cama después de haber hecho la cena, comió y se acostó con fin de poder dormir.

_~Fin del Flash Back~ _

-Ya me voy mamá- dijo Kuroko saliendo de la casa con sus cosas listas para ir al entrenamiento de ese día.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo la mamá de Kuroko despidiéndose del peli celeste mientras lo veía irse.

Kuroko camino por unos minutos hasta que llego al Maji donde siempre se encontraba con su novio para ir a la escuela ya sea a clases como para los entrenamientos, y ahí estaba como siempre esperándolo para irse juntos.

-Buenos días Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko acercándose al peli rojo que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kuroko- dijo Kagami agachándose a la altura del peli celeste depositándole un beso en los labios, mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura. Kuroko correspondió al beso mientras subía sus brazos al cuello del peli rojo para profundizar el beso. Aunque llevaban meses saliendo no pasaban de los abrazados, ir tomados de la mano y de los besos que eran un pequeño roce de labios. Kagami se separó de los labios del peli celeste y deshizo el abrazo mientras Kuroko estaba sonrojado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos se tomaron de la mano, empezaron a caminar hacia la preparatoria Seirin para ir al entrenamiento del sábado, ya que si llegaban tarde les esperaba una tortura por parte de la entrenadora.

* * *

_Hasta aquí les dejo este primer capitulo el siguiente tendrá un pequeño lemon de ellos dos -u-, espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. _

_Espero sus reviews, gracias por leer. _

_Bye abrazos y besos. _


	2. Primera vez

**_Perdón por tardar más de una semana en actualizar pero mi tiempo es limitado para escribir además eh andado triste todos los anime que miro se me acaban uno por uno ;-; es muy triste. Responderé a sus reviews._**

******_lulu.c1t4_****_ : Que bueno que te gustara me hace muy feliz, si fue muy dulce lo se aunque no sé de dónde saco tanta situación romántica si no he tenido nunca una relación lol, bye abrazos y besos._**

**_Eliza: Estaba perdido en mi mente, lo siento por tardar mucho ;-; pero no tengo tanto tiempo que digamos XD, si ambos tienen su encanto *u*, si yo quisiera que mi mamá fuera así también pero no cofcofellanosabequeescriboniqueveoyaoicofcof. De nada, gracias a ti por el review, bye abrazos y besos. _**

**_sole3: Si a mí también me encantan *O*, bye abrazos y besos._**

**_kyaaaan: ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama tierna? ;-; no lo soy bueno tal vez un poco, si me salió muy cursi xD pero lindo, de nada, me alegra que te gustara y estoy para para hacer felices a mi lectores querida, que bueno que hagas ejercicio yo que no hago y cada vez estoy más delgada y no quiero ;-; me gustaba ser gordita y chaparrita -3- porque parecía un osito de peluche._****_  
_****PD: De nada nuevamente.**  
**PD2: Que bueno que la amaras n.n**  
**PD3: Si entendí XD ha de ser muy kawai *O* **  
**PD4: De nada, estoy para hacer felices a mi lectores.**  
**PD5: Tengo una curiosidad ¿cuál es tu nombre? -u-**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_-Este capítulo contiene lemon lo advierto para el que no le guste no lo lea ;) _**

**_-Perdón por tardar lo digo nuevamente XD mátenme si quieren._**

**_-Sin más les dejo el último y segundo capítulo ;-;_**

* * *

Kagami y Kuroko caminaron hacia la preparatoria Seirin aun tomados de la mano para llegar a tiempo y no ser regañados por la entrenadora, caminaron un poco más rápido hasta Seirin y entraron a la preparatoria donde estaban los demás esperando a que llegara la entrenadora.

-Parece que vienen los tortolos- dijo Hyuga con una sonrisa traviesa viendo al peli rojo y al peli celeste tomados de la mano llegando donde estaban los demás.

-Déjalos son jóvenes y deben disfrutar- dijo Teppei pasando su brazo alrededor de Hyuga- además hacen bonita pareja ¿no lo crees?- pregunto mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Bueno en eso no discuto- dijo Hyuga suspirando mientras le daba un golpe a Teppei para que se separara de el- no me vuelvas a abrazar idiota- dijo desviando la mirada mientras tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No seas tan malo Hyuga- dijo Teppei sobándose el estómago por el golpe que recibió del más pequeño mientras miraba a Hyuga con una sonrisa.

Los demás estaban en sus asuntos mientras miraban llegar a los tortolos tomados de la mano, pero algo faltaba o mejor dicho alguien y esa era Riko ¿Dónde estará? Ya habían pasado la hora de verse y la entrenadora que siempre estaba esperándolos no se encontraba.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué no habrá venido aun la entrenadora?- dijo Kagami viendo a los demás que estaban tan extrañados como él.

-Si ¿Por qué estará retrasada?- pregunto Izuki viendo la hora en su celular- Hyuga ¿Tú no sabes nada?- pregunto viendo a Hyuga que estaba peleando con Kiyoshi ya que este último lo quería abrazar.

-No, no tengo idea- dijo Hyuga separándose al fin de Kiyoshi mientras este miraba a Izuki algo preocupado porque la entrenadora no llegaba-Creo que la llamare- dijo sacando su celular ante la mirada de todos.

Hyuga espero por unos segundos con el celular en alta voz para que todos pudieran escuchar pero la entrenadora no contesta aun, el celular sonaba hasta que llego a "deja tu mensaje" preocupando a todos los chicos presentes.

-Ahora estoy un poco preocupado- dijo Kuroko con preocupación aunque no se notara mucho en su rostro.

-Yo igual- dijo Hyuga guardando su celular mientras pensaba ¿Por qué la entrenadora estaba retrasada y porque no contestaba el celular?, lo tenía algo preocupado al igual que los demás.

-Chicos- grito alguien llamando la atención de todos y acercándose lo más rápido que sus piernas daban hacia ellos- lo siento por retrasarme- dijo Riko llegando con alguien más.

-Si lo siento fue mi culpa- dijo Alex recuperando la respiración ya que ambas habían corrido hacia la preparatoria Seirin ya que estaban retrasadas.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- pregunto Hyuga algo molesto-también ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular?- pregunto con una vena de enojo n su frente.

-Lo siento es que lo olvide en casa- dijo Riko dándose un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua queriendo actuar tierna.

-Ah- suspiro Hyuga- ¿y cuál es la razón por la que tardaron en llegar?- pregunto de nuevo mientras suspiraba nuevamente por la actitud de la peli café.

-Les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Riko emocionada- hoy tendremos entrenamientos doble- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras todos quedaban totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos menos Kuroko quien solo miraba a la peli café con sorpresa.

-No bromees así Riko- dijo Teppei viendo a la peli café que se miraba muy feliz y parecía no bromear.

-No bromeo idiotas- dijo Riko suspirando y viendo a todos que tenían una cara entre molestia, sorpresa y resignación- harán el doble de entrenamiento porque tendremos un partido de practica y uno muy difícil- dijo con brillos alrededor lo que causo escalofríos a todos los presentes ya que si su entrenadora estaba feliz no era nada bueno.

-Riko deja de asustarlos- dijo Alex abrazando del cuello a la peli café mientras miraba con una sonrisa a los chicos que estaban muy asustados.

-Está bien- dijo Riko suspirando- gracias a mis encantos de entrenadora, conseguí un partido de practica con la "Generación de los Milagros"-dijo muy emocionada mientras ahora todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Si solo podemos enfrentarnos a uno ¿Cómo piensas que podemos con todos al mismo tiempo?- grito Hyuga regañando a Riko haciéndola enojar.

-Se supone que quieren ser el número uno de Japón o ¿no?- pregunto Riko viendo a los chicos quienes ahora se miraban decididos ante sus palabras-Así que esto es solo un obstáculo más, ahora a entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa dándoles ánimos a los chicos.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos ahora con los ánimos arriba caminando hacia el gimnasio.

-Qué bueno que los convenciste- dijo Alex sin soltar a Riko del abrazo, caminando detrás de los chicos arrastrando a la peli café con ella.

-Solo espero no meter en problemas a Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun- dijo Riko con una sonrisa traviesa mientras caminaba junto a Alex ~Sera un problema un poco grande cuando todos los de la "Generación de los milagros" ya que tratan a Kuroko como un hermano y sé que uno que otro siente más que amistad por el pero ya perdieron su oportunidad~ pensó Riko entrando al gimnasio mientras miraba a todos calentar para el entrenamiento.

Pasaron varias horas todos entrenando, todos salieron cansados hacer doble entrenamiento, todos los del equipo salieron del gimnasio muy agotados mientras apenas podían caminar. Después de que la mayoría de los jugadores de Seirin salieran del gimnasio quedaron Kagami, Kuroko, Riko y Alex dentro de este, el peli azul acostado en una parte de la cancha, el peli rojo practicaba en el otro lado de la cancha ya que no aguantaba la emoción por que llegara el partido de práctica, la peli café guardando una que otra cosa del equipo en el almacén y la rubia ayudándole a Riko a guardar.

-Kagami-kun- llamo Kuroko al peli rojo que estaba muy emocionado jugando aun- ya es tarde vámonos- dijo viendo como Kagami paraba de entrenar mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la cancha.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kagami sujetando con una mano el balón de basket- Kuroko- llamo con una sonrisa al peli celeste.

-Si ¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko curioso aun sentado en el suelo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Kagami.

-Q…quería preguntarte si ¿Querías ir a mi casa a dormir?- pregunto Kagami algo nervioso desviando la mirada ocultando el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le ofrecía la mano al peli celeste para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Me parece bien, solo avisare a mi casa- dice Kuroko con una sonrisa aceptando la mano de Kagami levantándose del suelo- Gracias Kagami-kun- dijo con una sonrisa dirigida al peli rojo.

-De nada Kuroko- dijo Kagami devolviéndole la sonrisa al pequeño mientras sujetaba la mano de Kuroko y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del peli celeste-vamos- dijo caminando a los vestidores con el más pequeño.

-Está bien- dijo Kuroko caminando a la par del peli rojo mientras tenía una de esas escasas sonrisas aunque para Kagami las sonrisas del peli celeste eran hermosas y las recibía más seguido desde que se convirtieron novios.

Los dos tortolos entraron a los vestidores donde estaban Alex y Riko arreglando unas cosas en el club de basket, ambos decidieron que se ducharían en el apartamento del peli rojo mientras Kuroko se alejaba de Kagami para llamar a su casa y avisar que dormiría donde su novio. Kagami estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas mientras miraba al peli celeste con el celular en la oreja y Alex y Riko esperaban a que la pareja salieran para cerrar el gimnasio.

-Mamá quería pedirte permiso para quedarme en el departamento de Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko algo nervioso, no era la primera vez que iba donde el peli rojo desde que eran novios pero no había tenido la propuesta de este de quedarse a dormir en el apartamento.

-Está bien querido- dijo la mamá de Kuroko alegre aunque aguantaba un poco su emoción- solo quiero que no hagas nada pervertido aún son jóvenes- dijo colgando el teléfono antes de Kuroko pudiera regañarla ~Mamá~ pensó Kuroko sonrojándose por las ideas que su madre inventaba.

-¿Qué te dijo tu mamá, Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami acercándose al peli celeste con sus cosas ya listas.

-Me dijo que si y…..- dijo Kuroko haciendo pausa pensando que no debía decirlo lo último que dijo su madre- y otras cosas- dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada al peli rojo.

-Está bien, vámonos- dijo Kagami sujetando la mano del peli celeste que estaba aún sonrojado mientras caminaba a la salida donde estaban Alex y Riko esperándolos.

Loas 4 caminaron juntos saliendo de la escuela ya casi desierta, cada uno agarro su camino despidiéndose de cada uno, Kagami y Kuroko se desviaron para comprar un batido de vainilla por pedido del peli celeste y también comprar los ingredientes de la cena para ambos.

-Realmente amas los batidos- dijo Kagami caminando a la par de Kuroko con las bolsas de la comida en la otra mano y con la otra tomando la mano del peli celeste.

-Si los amo demasiado- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa bebiendo de su batido mientras caminaba felizmente junto al peli rojo.

-Kuroko- llamo Kagami al más pequeño- si tuvieras que elegir entre un batido de vainilla y yo ¿A quién elegirías?- pregunto curioso por saber la respuesta del más pequeño.

-mmm- dijo Kuroko pensativo mientras bebía un sorbo de su batido de vainilla- es una pregunta muy difícil- dijo dejando al otro con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Kuroko! Enserio no sabes a quien elegirías- dijo Kagami un poco ofendido por la respuesta del pequeño mientras paraba su paso y Kuroko hacia lo mismo, el peli rojo hio un puchero y después suspiro.

-Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko llamando la atención de un peli rojo algo molesto mientras le hacía señales para que bajara hacia donde el, depositándole un beso en los labios haciendo que el peli rojo se sonrojara por la acción del peli celeste- claro que te elegiría a ti Kagami-kun- dijo abrazando al más alto mientras este se sonrojaba y se daba golpes mentales por su actitud.

-Te amo- dijo Kagami correspondiendo al abrazo de Kuroko mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo y más que a los batidos de vainilla- dijo Kuroko bromeando y viendo como el peli rojo desviaba la mirada avergonzado mientras él solo reía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los dos se zafaron del abrazo y empezaron nuevamente a caminar hasta que llegaron al departamento del peli rojo, Kagami abrió la puerta dejando entrar al peli celeste primero y luego entro el cerrando la puerta. Kuroko fue a la sala, sentándose en el único sillón de la habitación dejando sus cosas a la par de él mientras observaba a Kagami a entrar a la cocina con los ingredientes de la cena.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Kagami-kun?- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli rojo alistando todo para cocinar la cena.

-No te preocupes, tu quédate tranquilo y enciende la televisión yo te avisare cuando este la comida- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa dirigida al peli celeste pero este no le gustaba dejar al más alto haciendo todo.

-¿Estás seguro Kagami-kun?- Kuroko pregunto nuevamente viendo al peli rojo empezando a cocinar la cena.

-Estoy seguro, pero si quieres puedes preparar la mesa- dijo Kagami suspirando porque sabía que Kuroko no iba a dejarlo hacer todo ya que al peli celeste no le gustaba sentirse una molestia.

-Está bien Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko entrando a la cocina junto al peli rojo sacando de un estante dos platos y cubiertos mientras los sacaba arreglo la mesa y se sentaba en una silla.

-Ya está lista la comida- dijo Kagami colocando la comida en el centro del comedor mientras le servía una ración de comida al peli celeste y se servía a él cinco platos.

-Kagami-kun no es bueno que comas mucho- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli rojo con algo de preocupación.

-Puedo comer más que esto- dijo Kagami con orgullo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro y al peli celeste le salía una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

-Después no te quejes si tienes dolor de estómago- dijo Kuroko algo divertido y preocupado a la vez por el estado del peli rojo.

-Sí, si- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa mientras se acababa su cuarto plato de comida ante la mirada del peli azul.

Los dos terminaron de comer, Kuroko apenas pudo terminar su primer y único plato ya que se había bebido su batido de vainilla antes y Kagami se comió diez platos preocupando un poco al peli celeste. Se fueron a sentar al sillón de la sala a descansar un poco antes de irse a dormir, el peli rojo encendió el televisor y miraban un rato televisión hasta que el estómago del más alto empezó a hacer ruido.

-Creo que comí demasiado- dijo Kagami sobando su estómago mientras miraba al peli celeste con cara de "yo te lo dije".

-Yo te lo dije Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko recostándose en el hombro del más alto y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ahora te burlas de mí- dijo Kagami divertido viendo a su sombra que aún lo miraba burlonamente ~Me sorprende que alguien tan callado sea tan bufón~ pensó mientras abrazaba al peli celeste con un brazo-Pero me las vas a pagar- dijo acercándose más al peli celeste.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko separándose un poco del peli rojo sabiendo las intenciones de este.

-¿Quién fue el que me provoco?- pregunto Kagami viendo al peli celeste con una sonrisa traviesa acorralándolo en el sillón.

-Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko entre sorprendido y molesto porque sabía lo que el peli rojo quería mientras lo empujaba para que lo dejara escapar ~A veces extraño no tener mi falta de presencia~ pensó un poco molesto porque el peli rojo no lo dejaba escapar.

-Ja, preparado- dijo Kagami ahora con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba más al peli celeste molesto y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-Jaja Kagami-kun jaja-dijo Kuroko riéndose a carcajadas con las cosquillas que le estaba dando el peli rojo- Para- dijo algo molesto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se retorcía en los brazos del más alto.

-Jaja idiota no voy a parar- dijo Kagami riéndose al igual que Kuroko y por tener al peli celeste retorciéndose en sus brazos mientras que el más pequeño lo miraba molesto y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos celestes.

-Jaja tú te lo buscaste Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko viendo al peli rojo molesto y dándole uno de sus golpes "fatales" según Kagami en el estómago haciendo que el peli rojo fuera el que se retorcía pero de dolor.

-Kuroko- dijo Kagami sobándose el estómago y alejándose un poco del más pequeño mientras miraba al peli celeste levantándose del sillón y con un puchero en su rostro-Eso duele-dijo muy adolorido.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko desviando la mirada- pero tú me provocas- dijo acercándose al peli rojo mientras le sobaba el estómago y se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa pequeña.

~ ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan lindo?~ pensó Kagami sujetando el brazo del peli celeste y acercarlo a él para abrazarlo- Te amo Kuroko- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba más fuerte al peli celeste.

-Te amo Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le devolvía la sonrisa al peli rojo y lo miraba a los ojos.

Kagami se acercó a los labios de Kuroko abrazándolo de la cintura para tener más cerca de su cuerpo al peli celeste, el más alto cerro la distancia entre de sus labios con el más pequeño mientras que el peli celeste colocaba sus brazos en el cuello del peli rojo. El más alto no se conformaba con solo un toque de labios así que lamio la comisura de los labios del más pequeño, sorprendiendo a Kuroko que entre abrió sus labios para dar paso a la traviesa lengua de Kagami, el peli rojo metió su lengua en la cavidad bucal del peli celeste saboreando cada parte de ella mientras al mismo tiempo jugaba con la lengua del más pequeño. El beso duro por unos minutos hasta que sus pulmones exigían oxígeno, ambos se separaron del beso jadeantes y sonrojados mientras se miraban a los ojos que demostraban deseo y el peli rojo en un segundo cargo al peli celeste en sus brazos de forma nupcial, enfadando un poco al más pequeño.

-Kagami-kun bájame- dijo Kuroko claramente molesto, cosa que no le agradaba era que lo trataran como una chica.

-…- Kagami no dijo nada e ignoro al peli celeste que se encontraba molesto mientras caminaba ansioso en dirección hacia su habitación-Kuroko- llamo al peli celeste mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko curioso viendo al peli rojo que se encontraba sonrojado y nervioso mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto.

-Bueno….te quería preguntar ¿Si quieres pasar a la siguiente fase?- pregunto Kagami muy nervioso por saber la respuesta del peli celeste mientras desviaba la mirada aún sin bajar al más pequeño de sus brazos.

-Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko sujetando las mejillas del peli rojo para que lo viera a los ojos- Te amo y mucho, creo estar preparado- dijo sonrojado mientras le depositaba un beso corto y tierno al peli rojo y se le formaba una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Kagami devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kuroko- y mucho- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le devolvía el beso al peli celeste y al mismo tiempo bajaba con cuidado al peli celeste en la cama.

El peli rojo recostó al peli celeste en la cama pequeña, porque solo era para una persona mientras el más alto se posicionaba encima del más bajo y le depositaba un beso apasionado en los labios. Kagami besaba a Kuroko metió sus curiosas manos debajo de la camiseta levantándola un poco dejando expuesto el pecho blanco del peli celeste mientras este se abrazaba al cuello de Kagami, el peli rojo llevo una de sus manos en los pezones rosados del peli celeste sacando un gemido que fue ahogado mientras se besaban. El más alto se separó del beso, levantó la camiseta del peli celeste hasta que la quito por completo y bajaba de besar y morder el cuello del peli celeste mientras acariciaba con sus manos el cuerpo del más pequeño.

-Ah- suspiro Kuroko al sentir los besos, las mordidas y las caricias que le proporcionaba el peli rojo.

Kagami se separó del cuello de Kuroko, aunque él no quería, para quitarse la camiseta que el usaba en ese momento mientras volvía a besar los labios del peli celeste en un beso apasionado y le empezaba a bajar los short y los bóxer al mismo tiempo dejando al más pequeño totalmente desnudo. Kuroko se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba mientras Kagami lo besaba aún bajo una de sus mano al miembro casi despierto del peli celeste para empezar a masturbarlo sacando suspiros y gemidos al más pequeño que eran ahogados por el beso que se daban.

-mph- dijo Kuroko al sentir tanta excitación por las caricias mientras dejaba de abrazar el cuello del peli rojo y bajaba sus manos a las sabanas para sujetarlas con fuerza.

El más alto bajo de los labios del peli celeste hasta uno de los pezones de este para morderlo y besarlo haciendo que Kuroko arqueara la espalda por tanto placer que le daba el peli rojo mientras este lo masturbaba más rápido y dejaba su tarea en los pezones de Kuroko para subir a su cuello y dejar algunas marcas rojas que durarían algunas semanas.

-Ahh- gimió Kuroko muy sonrojado mientras sujetaba más fuerte las sabanas y miraba al peli rojo el cual tenía una mirada de deseo igual a la de él- K….Kagami-kun n….no aguanto más- dijo Kuroko en un gemido mientras se corría en la mano del peli rojo y este dejaba de morder el cuello de Kuroko y lamía un mano para limpiarla lo que sonrojo mucho al peli celeste.

-Mmm sabe salado- dijo Kagami terminando de lamer su mano viendo que Kuroko tapaba su rostro con sus dos manos porque estaba realmente avergonzado- No tapes tu rostro quiero verlo- dijo con una sonrisa para quitar con cuidado una de las manos de Kuroko de su rostro.

-No hagas cosas tan vergonzosas Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko sonrojado quitando la otra mano de su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada muy avergonzado.

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Kagami con tono de burla mientras tomaba las mejillas del peli celeste y le depositaba un beso tierno en los labios que fue correspondido inmediatamente y Kuroko coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Kagami para profundizar el beso.

El peli rojo fue empujado por Kuroko para que se sentara y este hizo lo mismo pero sin separarse del beso quedando Kuroko sentado entre las piernas de Kagami haciendo ahora el beso apasionado mientras ambos jugaban con sus lenguas, Kuroko bajo una de sus manos a los short de Kagami y los empezaba a bajar para indicarle al peli rojo que se los quitara. El peli rojo entendió lo que el peli celeste le decía y se quitó el short quedando solo en ropa interior, Kuroko se separó del beso y bajo de las piernas de Kagami recostando al peli rojo en la cama mientras lo miraba con una mirada de deseo. El peli celeste bajo la ropa interior de y se acercó al miembro erecto de su novio para besar la punta del miembro de Kagami.

-I…idiota no hagas eso- dijo Kagami sonrojado sintiendo el aliento de Kuroko en su hombría mientras desviaba la mirada para que el más pequeño no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Ah- suspiro Kuroko mientras miraba el nerviosismo del peli rojo e ignorando lo que pidió Kagami empezó a lamer el miembro de este lentamente de arriba hacia abajo haciendo tensar al peli rojo.

El peli celeste agarro el miembro del peli rojo con sus manos metiéndolo con cuidado dentro de su boca y sacándolo lentamente haciendo que el peli rojo sacara suspiros de placer que lo miraba desde su posición con más deseo que antes, Kuroko podía ser alguien tranquilo pero lo que hacía se sentía muy bien, el peli celeste aumento el ritmo de como lamia la hombría del peli rojo haciendo que este se tensara un poco mientras Kuroko aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo de las embestidas que daba con su inexperta boca en el miembro del peli rojo, este sacaba más suspiros sabía que no aguantaría más.

-K…Kuroko- dijo Kagami en un suspiro corriéndose en la boca de Kuroko mientras el peli celeste se tragaba una parte del semen que expulso el peli rojo- No tragues eso- dijo muy avergonzado mientras Kuroko se sentaba en la cama.

-Tienes razón Kagami-kun esto es salado- dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa algo burlona como diciendo "venganza por avergonzarme" mientras Kagami se sentaba en la cama y acorralaba de nuevo a Kuroko en la cama posicionándose encima de este.

-Te amo Tetsuya~- dijo Kagami con una gran sonrisa y sonrojado viendo al peli celeste debajo de él mientras que Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojo al escuchar a Kagami decir su nombre.

-Yo también te amo Taiga-kun- dijo Kuroko abrazando el cuello de Kagami mientras le depositaba un beso al peli rojo en la nariz.

El peli rojo beso la frente del peli celeste que estaba algo sudada mientras miraba al peli celeste a los ojos, Kagami deposito un beso tierno en los labios de Kuroko y este abrazaba más fuertemente el cuello del peli rojo para profundizar el beso. Kuroko involuntariamente movió sus caderas ansioso por continuar por donde se quedaron, al igual que Kagami, este se separó del beso y le mostro tres dedos al peli celeste. Kuroko entendió el mensaje de Kagami, aunque no se hablaran más los dos entendían lo que cada uno quería, el peli celeste empezó a lamer los tres dedos del peli rojo para lubricarlos muy bien con su saliva mientras Kuroko terminaba su tarea con los dedos del peli rojo este los bajo su mano y acerco uno de los dedos lubricados por la saliva Kuroko a la entrada de este. Kagami metió su primer dedo en la entrada virgen de Kuroko mientras este se aferraba a la espalda del peli rojo por el dolor.

-Ahh- gimió Kuroko de dolor al sentir la intromisión en su entrada mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda del peli rojo.

-¿Te lastime?-pregunto Kagami preocupado al sentir las uñas del peli celeste en su espalda.

-N….no te preocupes K….Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko ocultando un poco el dolor que sentía para no preocupar al peli rojo mientras que con sus manos sujetaba el rostro de Kagami y le daba un beso en los labios.

Los dos se besaron por un rato mientras Kagami metió su segundo dedo en el interior de Kuroko sacándole gemidos pero ahora entre dolor y placer, el peli rojo empezaba a mover sus dedos en el interior del peli celeste para dilatar mejor la entrada de este y no le doliera cuando metiera su miembro.

-Ahh- gimió Kuroko pero ahora de placer sintiendo el tercer dedo de Kagami en su interior mientras se separa del beso que se estaban dando y abrazaba el cuello del peli rojo colocando su rostro en el hombro del más alto- T…..Taiga-kun ponlo dentro- dijo sonrojado en un susurro cerca del oído de Kagami haciendo que este se sonrojara y sacara sus dedos del interior de Kuroko.

-No sabía que eras un pervertido- dijo Kagami divertido tomando mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas del peli celeste y tomaba su miembro acercándolo a la entrada ya dilatada del peli celeste.

Kagami introdujo despacio la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Kuroko haciendo que este se soltara de su cuello y enterraba nuevamente sus uñas en la espalda del peli rojo mientras que este introdujo poco a poco sacando uno que otro gemido de la boca del peli celeste que hacían excitar más a Kagami pero este luchaba con su auto control para no lastimar al más pequeño. El peli rojo estuvo un tiempo en el interior de Kuroko sin moverse aún hasta que este le diera permiso de hacerlo mientras pasaron unos minutos el peli celeste movía sus caderas y abrazaba el cuello del peli rojo, para indicarle que ya se había acostumbrado. Kagami al sentir que Kuroko movía sus caderas empezó a embestir al peli celeste suavemente mientras lo comenzaba a masturbar al mismo ritmo que lo embestía.

-Ahh- gimió Kuroko sonrojado y arqueando la espalda un poco al sentir ahora mucho placer mientras se sujetaba más fuerte del peli rojo.

-mph- dijo Kagami al sentir lo estrecho que era el interior de Kuroko mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas y masturbaba más rápido al peli celeste.

Kagami aumento más el ritmo de las embestidas aumentando al mismo tiempo el placer de ambos mientras besaba y mordía el cuello del peli celeste sacándole gemidos más altos y dejando una que otra marca nueva de las que ya había dejado minutos atrás. El peli rojo embestía a Kuroko hasta que encontró un punto que donde este sentía más placer y ahora sabía dónde tenía que dar las embestidas que daba mientras que el peli celeste sentía demasiado placer sintiendo que llegaría pronto a correrse al igual que el peli rojo.

-Ahh- gimió Kuroko casi en un grito al sentí otra estocada de Kagami en ese punto que lo volvía loco- T….Taiga-kun- dijo en un suspiro cerca del oído de Kagami mientras le daba una mordida en su cuello.

-I….idiota eso duele mph- dijo Kagami sonrojado sintiendo la mordida del peli celeste que al igual dejaría una marca por unos días mientras que Kuroko besaba ahora el cuello del peli rojo haciendo que este se tensara un poco.

Las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, ambos sentían que llegarían pronto al final, el peli rojo subió una de sus manos para sujetar el rostro de Kuroko y depositarle un beso tierno en los labios mientras el peli celeste correspondía al beso convirtiéndolo en beso apasionado.

-Te amo Tetsuya mph- dijo Kagami separándose del beso para mirar a Kuroko a los ojos mientras le secaba con una de sus manos el sudor que bajaba de su frente.

-ahh te amo Taiga ahh- dijo Kuroko entre gemidos con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Kagami a los ojos y lo abrazaba más fuerte del cuello-ahh- gimió Kuroko al sentir otra embestida en ese punto que lo volvía loco y al sentirla se corrió en la mano del peli rojo haciendo que las paredes de su interior apretaran el miembro de Kagami mientras este dio unas ultimas estocadas antes de que se corriera en el interior del peli azul.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y jadeantes, el peli rojo salió cuidadosamente del peli celeste y este se recostó en la cama cansado del "ejercicio" que hicieron hace poco mientras el peli rojo se recostaba igual de cansado en la pequeña cama abrazando a Kuroko de la cintura y los cubría a ambos con una sábana. Kuroko que estaba de espaldas a Kagami se giró para quedar frente a frente, el peli celeste susurro un "te amo" al igual que peli rojo y los dos quedaron dormidos al instante y con una gran sonrisa, ya que mañana tendrían un día agotador con el partido contra la "generación de los milagros". Paso la noche, se hizo de día los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándole en la cara a Kagami el cual se despertó algo molesto pero su molestia desapareció cuando vio a Kuroko dormido en su pecho y usando su brazo como almohada mientras el peli rojo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y acariciaba con cariño la cabellera del peli celestes, este se removía un poco y se acomodó en el pecho de Kagami, aunque el peli rojo no quería dejar de contemplar al peli celeste dormido no podían llegar tarde al partido de practica porque si no la entrenadora los mataría.

-Kuroko- susurro Kagami moviendo levemente a Kuroko pero este no daba señales de querer despertarse y se acomodó más en el brazo y pecho del peli rojo-Ah, Kuroko despierta- dijo moviendo con algo de brusquedad lo que causo que el peli celeste se enojara y le diera un golpe en estomago mientras se sentaba.

-¿No puedes despertar a las personas con delicadeza? Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko sentando en la cama con su cabello despeinado como siempre despertaba mientras daba un bostezo y se frotaba los ojos.

-K….Kuroko- dijo Kagami molesto mientras se retorcía de dolor por el golpe que había recibido por parte del peli celeste-¿Y tú no puedes despertar sin golpear al que te despierta?-pregunto sobándose el estómago mientras miraba al peli celeste que despertó despeinado.

-No lo hago si me despiertan bien- dijo Kuroko sentándose en la orilla de la cama e intento pararse pero un dolor en la parte trasera lo detuvo ~Duele~ pensó molesto mientras intentaba pararse de nuevo.

-Oi Kuroko- dijo Kagami llamando la atención mientras se levantaba y miraba al peli celeste con una sonrisa- yo te cargo hasta el baño- dijo con una gran sonrisa que fue disuelta al ver la expresión de molestia del peli celeste- sé que no te gusta pero llegaremos tarde y la entrenadora nos matara- dijo nervioso al sentir la mirada algo asesina que le dedicaba el peli celeste.

-Si lo sabes es mejor que no lo hagas Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko con un tono claramente molesto mientras en su rostro se le formaba un puchero.

-Kuroko si no nos apresuramos la entrenadora nos va a matar- dijo Kagami preocupado por ambos si la entrenadora se enfadaba los dos saldrían perdiendo-lo hare aunque no quieras- dijo acercándose al peli celeste que estaba molesto.

-No lo hagas- dijo Kuroko realmente molesto viendo que el peli rojo se acercaba a él para cargarlo hacia el baño- Yo puedo solo- dijo levantándose con mucho esfuerzo pero sus fuerzas no fueron muchas e iba a caer al suelo pero Kagami fue más rápido y lo agarro con un brazo de la cintura.

-Te lo dije idiota- dijo Kagami sujetando al peli celeste que era un necio mientras el peli rojo cargo en sus brazos al peli celeste que tenía un puchero en su rostro- te amo mi pequeño fantasma despeinado- dijo con una sonrisa depositándole un beso en los labios al más pequeño.

-T…te amo mi tigre idiota- dijo Kuroko sonrojado y desviando la mirada mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla al peli rojo que se sonrojo ante el acto del peli celeste.

Los dos entraron al baño, no fue necesario quitarse la ropa ya que ambos habían dormido desnudos después de la noche que compartieron juntos, ambos se ducharon Kagami ayudo un poco a Kuroko a bañarse, Kagami aún tenía en sus brazos al peli celeste cuando salieron del baño, cada uno se secó, se vistió y se peinó mientras ya estaban listos agarraron sus bolsos con el uniforme del equipo y se encaminaron hacia la preparatoria Seirin aunque el peli celeste le costaba un poco caminar, faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara el partido ya todos se encontraban listos practicando y la entrenadora regaño a Kagami y Kuroko por llegar tarde. Los dos se cambiaron al uniforme de Seirin, el peli rojo se fijó que el peli celeste tenía varias marcas en el cuello demostrando lo que hicieron ayer, este se sonrojo al recordarlo mientras que el más bajo también noto las marcas y era inútil ocultarlas con el uniforme de básquet puesto.

~Esto no es bueno~ pensó Kuroko acercándose donde los demás de Seirin para calentar un poco pero alguien lo detuvo y ese era Akashi que lo arrastraba donde los demás de la "generación de los milagros" mientras Kagami lo miraba molesto.

~ ¿Por qué demonios Akashi se lleva a Kuroko hacia donde ellos?~ pensó Kagami claramente molesto viendo como Akashi llevaba a Kuroko y este no oponía resistencia, eso era lo que lo tenía más molesto.

-¿Qué sucede Akashi-kun?- pregunto confundido por la actitud de su ex capitán mientras llegaban donde los demás.

-Kurokocchi~ - dijo Kise alegre acercándose al peli celeste para abrazarlo pero se detuvo, cosa rara de él, pero este ahora miraba a Kagami con una mirada asesina.

-Tetsu/ Kuro-chin/ Kuroko- dijeron al mismo tiempo Aomine, Murasakibara y Midorima con un tono serio mientras miraban a Kagami de la misma manera que Kise lo que le dio unos escalofríos a Kagami desde el otro lado de la cancha.

-Tetsuya, quiero que nos expliques ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas?- pregunto Akashi con un aura maligna rodeándolo tensando al peli celeste y sonrojándolo recordando la noche anterior que tuvo con su novio- Esto nos confirma todo- dijo viendo al peli celeste sonrojado y sin decir nada.

-Creo que será mejor que huyas- dijo Hyuga con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Kagami.

-¿Eh?- dijo Kagami confundido- ¿Por qué lo dice sempai?- pregunto confundido y nervioso viendo a Hyuga quien lo miraba serio.

-Porque tienes a cinco personas detrás de ti- dijo Hyuga tranquilo mientras a Kagami le entraban nuevamente escalofríos.

-Si es mejor que huyas Kagami- dijo Teppei con una sonrisa viendo a los "milagros" acercarse a ellos- Y mejor huyas lo más rápido posible- dijo un poco preocupado por el peli rojo más alto en el gimnasio.

-Kagami- dijeron todos los de la "generación de los milagros" por supuesto que con la forma que lo llamaba cada uno mientras se acercaban.

Kagami los vio acercarse, le dio escalofríos las miradas que le tiraban los cinco que venían hacia él mientras empezaba a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

Dentro del gimnasio estaba una peli café realmente molesta por lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

-Estos idiotas, ahora el partido se retrasó- dijo Riko muy molesta mientras los demás estaban sentados en la banca.

-Debería ir a ver que no maten a Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko preocupado pero la entrenadora lo detenía.

-No iras a ningún lado se merece lo que le espera- dijo Riko muy molesta mientras un aura maligna la envolvía~ ¿Qué demonios piensa ese idiota, con dejar a Kuroko-kun con esas marcas? Y parece que no camina muy bien, lo cual hará que juegue menos en el partido de hoy~ pensó ahora muy molesta mientras miraba al peli celeste muy preocupado.

~Pobre Kagami~ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo mirando que la entrenadora lo esperaba con el abanico de papel.

~Kagami-kun~ dijo Kuroko muy preocupado pero no se atrevía a ir a salvarlo porque la entrenadora lo amenazaba con su abanico de papel.

Mientras tanto fuera del gimnasio estaba Kagami huyendo de cinco personas y más de una que tenía tijeras en su mano.

-¡Ayuda!- grito Kagami desesperado mientras corría por todo el instituto para dejar atrás a los "milagros" que no tenían buenas intenciones después de ver lo que le hizo a Kuroko.

Fin~

* * *

**_Pobre Kagami lo van a matar más de una vez lol, espero les haya gustado nos veremos en otro fic xD o eso espero, y que les pareció el lemon sigo creyendo que esta algo rarito pero bueno espero sus reviews._**

**_Bye abrazos y besos. _**


End file.
